Lyran
The Lyrans were a felinoid Beta Quadrant species who were physically similar to their Kzinti neighbors. It has been theorized (by Hydrans) that Kzinti and Lyrans were descended from a common stock, but if this theory is was mentioned in the presence of someone from either race, the discussion was highly likely to get bloody. Federation diplomats attending international conferences were advised not to stand physically between Lyran and Kzinti diplomats. ( video game: ) Their government were the Lyran Star Empire. The top flag ranks were the higher aristocrat ranks, but their subordinates were often commoners. They were often likened to Caitians due to their felinoid nature. However, due to their more or less constant state of strife, law enforcement often got the shaft from the counties. Pazzo had Lyran ballet dancers with him at the Romulan Naval Academy. ( ) Lyran law forbade gambling. In addition, Lyrans didn't trust their own kind for counselor or medical servicing. |No Child Left Untested}} Also, Lyran ships were equipped with gallows and torture instruments. |Four Redshirts and a Shirt}} Lyrans often placed commanding officers of starships at the helm position, equating pilots with captains, except when the CO was a flag officer, in which case the first officer will assume that role. Any Lyran aspiring to assume command of a starship had to possess some piloting skill. Also, the Lyrans considered World of Warcraft as an illegal drug. |Fury of the Prison Ships}} Culture Lyrans were fond of meat while they claimed that no self-respecting Lyran would keep programs for bread in their replicators. Also, the crew quarters of junior officers were, in 2385, comparable to what was on Federation ships 100 years earlier. Finally, as with Klingons, Lyrans found freighter duty undesirable postings. |Broken Bread}} Hockey was known to the Lyrans of the 24th century. In addition, the Lyran style of playing hockey was very violent, perhaps just as violent as the or of Ancient Earth. It was played far more violently than Subytts or Romulans ever played hockey before or since. ( : "A Hockey Game Broke Out", "Ultimate Wager") Lyran weddings involved exchanging marriage vows around a bonfire, with the newlyweds being presented a platter of game meat. |A Knight without Armor}} When capturing large amounts of prisoners, Lyran leaders distributed the prisoners among their faithful, direct subordinates in a ceremony called the reaping. |The Defector|TSF}} Lyrans were largely immune to credentialism, unlike Cardassians and certain member species of the Federation, since they didn't emphasize education very much. |Educational Armageddon}} Nevertheless, graduating from certain colleges and universities was seen as a status symbol among intellectual, "best-and-brightest" Lyrans even if it didn't seem to carry that much weight among the Lyran general populace. |Post-Apocalyptic Education}} Lyrans were found to be rather trusting of healthcare professionals, as long as they were from another race; unlike many Federation races, they generally did not require licensure to practice a healthcare profession beyond a diploma. They tend to award doctoral degrees to many a graduate of a university program whose aim was to train healthcare professionals. In addition, Lyran education was considered second-rate to the eyes of most Federation races.( ) See also *Lyran ranks *Lyran count *Lyran duke External link Category:Species Category:RIS Bouteina Category:Felinoid species